


Temptation

by momma_66



Series: comment_fic written 2009-2012 [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Spike likes to test his own limits to teasing Xander.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike
Series: comment_fic written 2009-2012 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128245
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2009





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> The original comment for this fic has since been deleted. According to the a/n when I posted this on ffn it was for cala_jane - come to the dark side. And I wrote porn apparently lmao

Teasing the whelp had become a game. Revving his young engines, winding him around and around, until he was blue in the face with anger, or red with desire. It didn't matter to Spike which. Both ended with the boy pressed against a wall, table, bed, any flat surface. And he always made such pretty sounds. Even when he was still fighting during the fucking, Spike was certain Xander knew how much that turned him on.

So teasing and tempting, it was all a part of Spike's game with Xander. Wind and wind the boy until he was a cord ready to snap, then let him go and watch the fireworks explode.

It was a part of the game, so one night when he had Xander bent over the edge of the couch, teasing his neck with his tongue and his hole with his dick, it was all in fun.

He let his fangs slide free and scraped them along Xander's already abused throat. "I could change you now," he breathed, scratching the skin, the thin red line of blood warm and tempting. "Make you mine forever."

The boy, true to character, should have acted appalled and pushed away. Told Spike to get out and it would have been a whole new game of seduction convincing the boy to let him stay and coax him to bed.

Xander did not stay true to character. Instead he bared his throat and in a tight whine begged, "please, I want it." Spike almost stuttered to a stop, but couldn't lose that much ground. "Turn me," Xander shoved back against him, grunting his approval of the turn in events. Xander's fingers dug into the couch cushions and Spike grabbed his hips and held him tight, leaving finger shaped bruises, he was sure.

He buried his nose behind Xander's ear and inhaled his scent as much as possible, getting drunk on it much as he could. Another whine and he sank his teeth into the soft flesh, Xander's flavor washed over his tongue and the taste was overwhelming. One, two, three hard pulls and Spike ripped himself away. He licked at the wound, the taste of Xander satisfying in ways he wouldn't explain.

Later when the boy slept Spike laid awake, the thought he'd pushed to the back of his mind coming back full force. The boy could play games, too. The idea would always be there, teasing Spike to see if Xander had meant what he said.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for btvs comment_fic, such sadness.


End file.
